Begining of the End
by YukiKyo
Summary: I'm a courtesan, or I was until I met him. Now he takes care of me. He says he'll train me but I'm not sure if I want that. Ezio/OC


**Authors Note: This was actually the first story I started doing in first person point of view. But I finished the first chapter of Peaches, Coconuts and Kiwi before this and posted it up. I think this chapter is going to be really long, its about eight and a half written pages, both sides of the paper. Took me forever to churn out. Sorry if it's a bit boring at first, it'll get more interesting as time goes on.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! I don't want to beg for reviews, but so many people have read my stories without even telling me if they like it or hate it. Just a quick 'I like it, can't wait for more.' Or 'I hate it its stupid.' Would be better then nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I am a courtesan, something I'm not proud of but its something I have to do. My father has been in jail for at least six months because of his debts. He was the type of man that loved to gamble and would do so with whatever he could get his hands on, money or property it didn't matter to him. Surprisingly he had yet to gamble away his family. I think the only reason that didn't happen was because the creditors from which he borrowed from finally collected or at least they tried. My father didn't have any money to pay them with as he had spent it all gambling. My mother had saved a little and tried to give it to the creditors. They took pity on her and told her to keep the money. We would need every cent seeing as my father was going to be put in debtors' jail until he could pay off his debts. This was a joke, as everyone knew that you couldn't pay off debts while in jail. The only way to have that happen was for me and my mother to work. The quickest way to get money in this town was to become a courtesan. My mother forbid me to do such a thing as they were not very highly thought of by most members of the community. Since I was educated I had a few more options if I were to take a job but my mother insisted I stay at home to take care of my younger brother. I told her that at eleven he was more then capable of taking care of himself. Myself at the age of sixteen was more then capable of getting a job as a courier or bakes assistant, or housemaid, anything that would bring in some extra florins. No matter what I said she shouldn't listen to me. She thought I was too young to work. It was with great pride and determination that my mother went into the city to get work.

From the first day she started working my mother put her all into her job. We hardly saw her in the day or night. It would be days before we saw her again and even then it was briefly for she always went to her room to sleep. I didn't want to ask what she did for a job for fear of knowing the truth, that she was working as a courtesan, selling herself to make some man happy then getting paid in Florins up front for her services.

It wasn't until she had been working this way for two years did I notice that she was looking more tired then usually, sleeping longer and hardly eating. "Mother are you feeling alright? You haven't been looking well lately, I'm worried." There was no reason for her not to be eating as whatever mothers' job was it had been providing for us rather well. The downside was that even though we were doing pretty well we hardly saw our mother since she seemed to be working and staying out more often. I could guess what she did but I didn't want to convince myself that she was doing the very same thing she had told me was so low and detestable. I had convinced myself that she had some other way of getting money and wouldn't think on the matter anymore.

My brother Aldo who just turned thirteen insisted on going out and doing odd jobs so mother wouldn't have to work so hard. Regretfully she allowed him as long as he told her the job first so she could deem whether or not it would be safe for him. I hated when my mother worried over us, as if we were still small children and unable to do anything ourselves. My brother started work, pulling in a few Florien's a day which my mother was grateful for, for she could take a day off once or twice a week depending on how much he brought home. Her complexion improved and she put on a bit of weight as the weeks based. I was shocked one day when she told us that she was ill, too ill to go to her job. I offered to take her place, which she instantly forbade. I told her I could get a job as a scribe or something, a maid, anything to help out. She still refused which to this day I still don't understand. I didn't see any problem with me getting a job as there plenty of girls my age that did so. But I guess because we're higher up on the social latter then some that Mother would see it as lowly to have to get a job.

Much to my surprise my mother only worsened and within a week she was bedridden and barely able to keep anything down. I thought she would let me work now since Aldo was the only one working and he wasn't making enough for us to live off of. "Mother, please let me find work. Aldo can't support us especially with you so ill." I pleaded with her when she had woken from one of her many naps. "No, I will not allow it. A girl like you does not need to work. You must keep yourself pure, clean and healthy for your husband." She told me, causing me to frown. I hadn't exactly been flaunting myself like most of the other girls did, trying to get the attention of one of the local boys. I barely went out much, much less with any men. I had been too busy taking care of the house to worry about such things. Her words confused me and I was going to ask her to explain when she said something bout her work or courtesan, I wasn't exactly sure. All my mother seemed to talk about when I asked her to work was courtesans, as if she didn't know that there were other more respectable jobs that women could do. I had gotten tired of her always going on about them. "Mother." I shouted, anger making my voice rise. "For God sakes there is more work for women out there then just selling their bodies!" I had expected a remark of some type, some witty words from my mother. Yet her face paled suddenly, all my anger vanished at the sight. "Mother!" I said rushing to her side incase something worse was going to happen. "Aldo, I'm getting the doctor!" I shouted while heading for the door.

People were all around me going about their daily business, men and women selling wares, monks going to the churches, soldiers patrolling the streets. I couldn't understand how they could all be so calm. In my panic I couldn't recall where the physicians stall was. I asked the next person that passed me by, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Sir, excuse me, do you know where the physicians stall is?" The young man turned to face me. He was strikingly handsome with a tanned face that suggested he spent a lot of time outdoors. He had his auburn colored hair tied back in a short ponytail. "But of course." He said, flashing me a quick smile. I watched his eyes as they quickly went over my form. "At the end of the third alley way you will find him." The young man said with another quick smile. "Thank you." I quickly answered before turning and leaving to locate the doctor.

I found the doctor and we hurried back to the house. Aldo had never left Mothers side to see that she was ok. The doctor followed me to my mother's bed so he could see what was wrong with her. I had Aldo wait in the hallway so he wouldn't hear if mother's health was failing. Mother looked horrendous, her skin was ghostly pale and glistening with sweat, her eyes were rimmed with dark circles as if she hadn't sleep in days. "Your mother is very sick." The physician said once he was done his examination. I felt as if my heart leapt into my throat. "Wills he recover?" I asked, fearing what the answer would be. The doctor slowly shook his head. "The disease has advanced to far. She does not have long on this earth." I felt tears come to my eyes, anger burning as well as confusion and dismay. I knew my mother hadn't been feeling well for she had been looking a bit under the weather for some time but I couldn't understand why she hadn't said anything about it before when something could have been done. Yet she had insisted she was fine and continued to work. "How long?" I heard my brother ask from the doorway. I was shocked to see him there. He was trying so hard not to cry, to be the man he always tried to be ever though he was only thirteen. I looked at the doctor waiting for his answer. "A few days, a week at most. I can give her something for that pain but I'm afraid that's the best I can do." He said, going to his supplies and pulling out a vile of medicine. "Thank you." I said asking how much his services had been. The fee was more then I would have liked, but I paid for it, for I had no choice in the matter. When the doctor left I returned to Mothers room to see how she was doing. She gave me a weak smile. "Lia I'm sorry…." Was all she said before I cut her off. I didn't know whether to be mad at her or to be sad for her. I had a feeling she had had some idea of how sick she really was and hadn't told us so we wouldn't have to worry about it. But what infuriated me the most was that she continued to work despite being ill.

Knowing she didn't have long left there was no way I could be angry with her. "Mama, it's all right, you don't have anything to be sorry for. It is I who should be sorry." At this my mother managed to smile again. "No my child you had ever right to be upset. I was stubborn, refusing to allow you to work when I should have let you. And for that I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She asked, her eyes pleading with me. "Of course! I could never stay mad at you." I said bending down to hug her as tight as I dared. I made my mother as comfortable as possible and gave her her medication so she wouldn't be in so much pain.

I went out to he market a few days after the diagnosis to pick up things for dinner. I left mother alone because Aldo was out working and I wasn't going to be gone long so I didn't se a problem that she be left alone for a while. I was out for no more then half an hour for I didn't want to leave Mother alone for too long. Once inside the house I sent the items I had bought on the table and went to check in on Mother. I found her sleeping and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful, almost her old self. I bent down to kiss her forehead when I noticed how cold she was. It took me a second to realize that my mother was dead. I thought that I was going to be sick. I had been in her room half an hour ago, there was no way she could have passed so quickly.

I couldn't hold back the tears that poured down my cheeks nor the sobs that raked through me. My mother was dead and my father was still in jail. I felt so helpless, there was only me and my brother left.


End file.
